Sapore D'amore
by KYUUxKYUU
Summary: -Miku enlightens Rin on the results of loss...- Hikki's Flavour of Life in reverse.


_.Based off of Hikaru Utada's "Flavor of Life"._

_.Dedicated to M Pyle._

_..._

__**Flavor of Life**

_**Sweet-only temptation, boring talk  
>I'm never attracted in such stuffs<br>Even if things don't go as you like it  
>It's not as if you've thrown your life away<strong>_

_**When I suddenly remember the flavor of people I've almost forgotten  
>Thinking of whiteness of snow, I want to become happy with it from my heart<br>I want to get the future softer and warmer than diamond  
>I want to spend the limited time only with you<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," <em>When you say that to me, it's somehow painful.<em>

"for everything I mean."

I nod and smile weakly , too afraid to take a step forward and tell him what I really feel. I miss the old days when he knew everything about me. Len knew exactly what I was thinking and how to respond accordingly, like it should be. But there's always that boundary he insists on holding up between friends and couple. As he stares at me innocently, happily, carelessly, I can't bring myself to ask him what I mean to him. Besides, I'm sure he'd think I should know after he _reorganized _our relationship. The chilled air outside somehow reached my heart suddenly.

"Is there something wrong?" Len asks with a worried expression. _"I still love you, you oblivious child!" _My mind begs me to tell him the truth, to ask him to hold me close again for a long time, because we should be a _couple_ not friends. "I'm okay, nothing much." My mouth replies for me.

"Ah, well, I should be heading off now. I'll talk to you later I guess, see you Rin!" I fake a happy smile and wave as he heads to his bus, his life, _his _side of the world.

"Rin!" I turn jump in surprise at the familiar voice and hand clutching my shoulder. "Hi Miku, what're you doing here?" I ask, helping her support herself as she catches her breath. "Sh-shopping across the street, b-big sale!" Miku replies hoarsely, trying to breathe steadily again. I nod, as it seemed a "Miku thing" to do. After a few moments she was breathing regularly and supporting her own body weight. "Hey, have you heard about that new café by Luka's apartment?" I asked, attempting to keep my mind off of Len. Miku gave me a knowing look and frowned. "Rin, stop being so down about it… If Len broke up with you, it means it wasn't meant to be. You deserve someone willing and not so ignorant." She stated. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. She doesn't understand how perfect Len is and what he meant to me.

"Rin, there's something I always want to give you…" I looked up at her curiously as she removed her hand from my shoulder and rummaged through her teal leather purse. After a moment she pulled out a small black box and handed it to me.

"Wh-why did you get me this…?" I asked, near whispering as the chilly winter air made my breath foggy.

Miku grinned and thrust it at me again. "Open it already!"

I nodded and slowly took the box from her hands. She stared at me in anticipation as I opened the small box. I gasped when I saw the small gold chain and charm inside. I carefully pulled it out and examined it with wide eyes. It was absolutely beautiful…

It was just long enough to reach the first button of my work shirt but sparkled with any movement. On the middle of the necklace sat a small gold fruit.

"It's…amazing!" I cried, grabbing her into a tight hug. Miku laughed and hugged me back equally as aggressive. After a second we pulled back and I looked at the odd charm again. "Why a fruit?" I asked finally. Miku smirked and helped me put it on as she replied.

"It's called the Flavor of Life."

"Flavor… of Life?" I repeated.

"Imagine life as one vast orange field," I nearly drooled at the thought. "or any field, going on for miles and miles and miles. Every happy moment, every fond memory, every smile is just another fruit to be eaten. But, what are the bad moments, the fears, the losts?" Miku turned me around after she clamped the necklace on and I instantly reached up to stroke it. "They're the bitter fruit, the pomegranate of the field. But more importantly, they're the tang to the juice. Because, when your life is all over, the end of your season and the juice has been completed, it would be a hell of a lot boring with just one type of sugary fruit."

I tilted my head at Miku in confusion. "I don't get it…?" I said.

Miku giggled and slung her purse over her shoulder. "What I'm saying is, there's no way to appreciate the good without the bad. The bad makes like interesting, it adds character." I nodded and watched as bus 47-E creaked to a stop at the curb and many impatient passengers shoved their ways to the doors.

"Len is just that little tang to your life, so you should thank him." Miku finished as she waved and ran to the bus as the last passengers boarded.

_Thank you… _I thought. The phrase doesn't seem as painful anymore.

"_See you"… Even after that, the magic is not broken… it's faintly bittersweet._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Pyle, requiescat en pace. C_on tanto affett, "Epic Rainbow Ninja Yellow".__


End file.
